Homeboy
by Drummer Chick 13
Summary: This is a one-shot song fic. The lyrics are from Jojo's song, Homeboy. It is a KatieFreddy fic. I hope you like it! Please Review!


**Hi again everybody! This is a one-shot song fic. It's my first song fic so I don't know how it will turn out. I really like this song, and I thought it would work great with a Katie/Freddy fic. I hope you like it! It is in the POV of Katie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or the song Homeboy by Jojo.**

_My homie since knee high_

_We came up on the south side_

_Where you had to beat the streetlights home_

I had known him since he had moved in across the street when we were 5. I knew I liked him from the second I laid eyes on him.

_We got into some street fights_

_But the next day we be right back get it all_

We always fought with each other, but we were still friends. We were best friends.

_Wherever there was me there was you_

_And we were like crew_

_Straight from junior high school_

We always hung out with the same crowd. Especially after School of Rock got started. We had been friends through elementary and middle school. Now it was time for high school. It was the day before the first day of 9th grade.

_Then you messed it all up_

_Started pushing up_

_Kissed me on the cheek_

_And I fell in love_

We were hanging out down the street, and we walked back home together as usual. After all, we lived across the street from each other. We were standing in front of my house and right before I began to walk up the driveway, Freddy Jones kissed me. In complete shock, I walked up my driveway and into my house.

_Shorty's a little taller now_

_Into big things he's a baller now_

_His heart never changed_

_I can see he's still down_

_I can't forget him_

I went in to my room and lied in my bed for hours thinking about what had happened outside.

_More than his voice is changing now_

_All that I see is rearranging now_

_It just ain't the same_

_Catchin' feelings now_

_I should tell him_

I couldn't believe it. He had never known, but for all those years that we were friends, I had loved him. Now I don't know what to do. I should tell him how I feel.

_You knew you were the boy next door_

_Don't want to be my homeboy no more_

_Saw something that I never saw before_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

Maybe he likes me too. Maybe he wants me to like him.

_Been thinkin' 'bout him all my life_

_Now I see him in a whole new light_

_Something about it feels so right_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

Maybe I should just talk to him on the way to school.

_Every night when we get home_

_Undercover talking on the phone_

_Here comes my mother_

_It's way too late_

_Might get in trouble_

_My heart can't wait_

I talked to him, but he acted like nothing had happened. He called a little while ago. I hid under my covers so I could talk to him on the phone because it was almost midnight and I should have been sleeping.

_Write until my hand cramps up_

_Four pages saying I'm in love_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I'm sure I'll be fine when I look into your eyes._

I decide to write him a letter. It explains how I like him and how I wanted him to know how I felt.

_Shorty's a little taller now_

_Into big things he's a baller now_

_His heart never changed _

_I could see he's still down_

_I can't forget him_

I gave him the letter this morning, but he didn't have time to read it. I am sitting with my friends at lunch. I can see him on the other side of the cafeteria. He is reading the letter.

_More than his voice is changing now_

_All that I see is rearranging now_

_It just ain't the same_

_Catchin' feelings now_

_I should tell him_

He looked at me, and walked right out of the cafeteria. Now I am in science class and he isn't here. Some of his friends said he went home sick.

_You knew you were the boy next door_

_Don't want to be my homeboy no more_

_Saw something that I never saw before_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

_Been thinkin' 'bout him all my life_

_Now I see him in a whole new light_

_Something about it feels so right_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

I'm walking home from school ALONE. I know Freddy didn't get sick. I know he went home to get away from me. I'm walking in the door and sitting on my couch. The doorbell just rang.

_Chocolate covered candy kisses_

_They keep me reminiscing_

_All I want is what you're giving_

_Nothing like your affection_

I see a rose lying outside the door with a note. It says: Katie, I love you too. I always have. Love, Freddy.

_So in love and you're the reason_

_There's no more lonely season_

_Make me love you drive me crazy_

_Think I wanna be your lady_

I walk across the street, and knock on his door. He opens it, and I immediately hug him.

"I love you Freddy Jones!" I finally tell him.

"I love you Katie Brown!" he whispers in my ear. "And I always will."

He kisses me and I kiss him back. And we'll be together forever.

**Well... did you like it? I think it's really good! I'm so excited. Please review so I can improve my writing!**


End file.
